A perfect day
by applebatter
Summary: 회사원 와타루 시리즈
1. perfect day

와타루는 이해할 수 없다는 표정으로 창밖을 응시했다.

밖에서는 붉은 악마 코스프레를 한 남성이 회사의 직원을 위협해 배달물품이 든 상자를 빼앗고는, 그 상자를 소중히 품에 안아 "보스의 꿈이 이루어진다!" 세상은 좀 더 좋은 곳이 될거야!" 등의 말을 외치며 달아나고 있었다. 그 상자에 든 것이 러닝슈즈 한 켤레라는 것을 감안한다면, 남자는 제정신이 아니거나 안에 뭐가 들어있는지 모르는게 분명했다. 물론 낮부터 저런 해괴한 코스프레를 하고 다니는 것을 보나, 뭐가 들어있는 택배 상자를 신주단지 모시듯 끌어안고 전형적인 악당의 대사를 내뱉으며 뛰는 것을 보나, 전자라는 확실히 팍팍 들고 있었다. 그리고 분명 저 배달 상자에 적힌 로고는 데본 코퍼레이션이었다. 그러니까, 자신이 성도/관동 지사로 일하고 있는 그 데본 코퍼레이션. 우리 기업.

세상에는 정말 가지가지로 미친 놈이 참 많은 것 같아,라고 생각하며 와타루는 자리에서 일어나 코트를 걸쳤다. 나가는 길에 포켓나비를 챙기는 것도 잊지 않았다. 호연 지방까지 와서 데본에서 근무하는 건 크게 나쁜 일이 아니었다. 신제품이 나올때마다 지급받고 (이건 사장 아들내미와 친구먹은 탓이 크겠지만), 무엇보다 월급이 꼬박꼬박 나왔다. 세상에, 석영의 높으신 분들은 페이를 제때제때 주지를 않았단 말이지? 무법천지에 가까운 그 넓은 지방에서 마피아가 활개치는 와중에 경찰 짓을 했다는건 지금 생각해보면 정말 미친 짓이었다. 그래서 때려쳤고, 마침 친구가 추천해준 회사로 이직해버렸다. 화려한 경력 덕분에 취직도 크게 어렵지 않았었고.

하지만 가끔 호연에 있는 것을 후회할 때는 있었다. 성도와 관동의 마피아들이 멍청하고 입이 싸긴 해도, 최소한 제정신이 박힌 놈들이었다. 그러니까 자기가 나쁜 짓을 하고 있다는 걸 자각까지 하고 있을 정도로 제정신이 박힌 사람들 말이다. 더운 것도, 습한 것도, 낮선 환경도 참을 수 있었다. 호연의 문제점은 딱 하나였다.

여긴 제정신이 아닌 사람이 너무 많았다.

문화적 차이는 어느 지방에나 있기 마련이니 크게 우려되지는 않았다. 무엇보다 호연은 더운 지방이었고, 사람들이 조금 더 얇고 파격적인 옷을 입는 것이나 좀 더 맵고 달콤한 음식을 먹는 것까지는 이해할 수 있었다. 사람은 다 다르고, 여긴 기후가 더우니까. 하지만 최근 사방에서 보이는 사람들은 확실히 정상이 아니었다. 더위 때문에 맛이 간다는 개념이 실제로 존재하는 건지는 생각도 하지 못했다. 해적 비슷한 옷을 입고 바다를 넓힌다면서 백사장의 모래를 삽질하거나, 아까의 남자처럼 붉은 악마 옷을 입고 땅을 넓힌다면서 강을 메꾸는 미친놈들이 너무 많았다. 과격파 환경 단체가 컨셉 잡고 활동하는 거라면 이해는 가겠지만, 지구가 90%의 물과 10%의 땅으로 이루어져야 제대로 돌아간다는 건 반바지 꼬맹이도 아는 사실이 아니었던가? 그런데 지금 그런 말도 안되는 짓을 나이 먹을대로 먹은 청년들이 하고 있었다. 확실히 이 지방은 정상이 아니었다. 하지만 다시 생각해보면, 돌에 강렬한 집착을 보이는 사장 아들내미나, 극렬 나르시스트인 친구가 있었다. 그러니 이 현상은 호연 지방의 개성일지도 모른다... 조금 위험하지만.

여기까지 생각했을때는 이미 금탄 시티를 거의 벗어난 참이었다. 사실 특별히 뭔가 하려고 나온 것은 아니었는데. 경찰을 부르고 간단히 먹거리나 사갈까 하고 주변을 둘러보는 와중에 아까의 회사원이 눈에 보였다. 사실 데본 코퍼레이션의 평사원들은 눈에 아주 잘 띄었다. 이렇게 말하면 뭐하겠지만, 머리 모양이 초콜릿 칩 같거든. 가서 말을 걸어보니, 상당히 울 것 같은 얼굴로 "배달 물품을 빼앗겼어요.. 아, 하지만 찾아오면 포켓볼을 드리겠습니다!"라고 하는데, 여기서 잠깐 설명하겠다. 포켓몬, 길게 말해 포켓몬스터는 관동의 실프 코퍼레이션에서 개발한 기기의 게임이다. 공을 던져 기기묘묘한 재주를 부리는 포켓몬을 잡아 서로 싸우게 한다는 컨셉으로 여러 요소를 섞은 다장르 게임이라 대박난 케이스다. 원래 서로 으르렁거리는 두 회사지만, 실프와 데본의 협력 하에 우리 회사에서 관련 완구를 개발하고 있다, 이 소리다. 그리고 난 그 완구를 성도와 관동으로 실어나르는 부서 팀장이고. 필요없다고 하려고 했지만 (대체 다이고는 직원 훈련을 어떻게 시키는거야?) 어차피 나온 김에 찾아오는게 좋겠다 싶어서 그냥 수락했다. 미친놈에게 덤비는 건 제정신이 아닌 듯 하지만, 다져진 체력도 있겠다, 그 미친놈이 들고 간게 배달해야 할 물품이었겠다, 겸사겸사 그 사람도 세상의 빛을 볼 수 있게 되면 윈윈 아니겠는가?

포켓볼(타이머볼 컨셉의. 데본은 마이너한 것을 참 좋아한다.)을 손에 굴리며 풀숲을 통과해 걸어갔다. 남자가 향한 방향은 하필이면 잔디 마을로 통한 동굴이었다. 하지만 다시 기억해보면 원래 그 동굴은 존재하지 않았는데, 잔디 마을에 연인을 둔 청년이 서식하는 야생 동물을 방해하지 않기 위해 수작업으로 뚫은 것이라고 들었다. 아직 완공은 아니지만. 우공이산까지는 아니더라도 우공파산 정도면 사람이 하는 것 치고는 대단한 것 아닌가? 결론은 그 동굴은 아마도 막혀있을 거라는 것이다. 와타루는 그렇게 결론을 내렸다. 멍청한 놈. 갈데가 없어서 하필 그런 곳으로 가? 하다 못해 숲으로 도망쳤으면 찾지 못할 가능성이라도 있지. 생각해보니 그 숲에서도 평사원이 한번 당했던 적이 있었다. 왜? 버섯모 보러 갔다가. 와타루는 금탄 시티의 안보가 그리 좋지 않다는 점에 다시 한번 혀를 찼다. 츠츠지는 참 좋은 사람이지만 자기 일로 바빠 자경단원 일에는 그리 충실하지 못했다. 학교 선생님은 참 잘하는 것 같지만.. 금탄 시티의 자경단원은 일은 잘 안하면서도 벌은 무섭게 주는 것이 특성이었다. 들리는 말로는 '압슬'이라는 고대의 형벌을 내린다지.

한참 생각을 하면서 걷던 와타루는 곧 소란스러운 사람 무리 속으로 들어가게 되었다. 그 소란스러운 무리가 동굴 앞에 진을 치고 있었으니까. 불타는 소문의 청년은 소문처럼 성격이 불 같아서, 동굴로 들어간 천하의 찢어죽일 놈 덕분에 일을 못하고 그럼 여친을 못 보고 하늘이 무너지고 사회가 무너지고 등등의 해괴한 불만을 늘어놓고 있었으며(그러니까 결국 동굴은 막혀있었다.) 예상외로 데본의 물품을 수송하는 선박의 선장이신 하기 노인이 울고 계셨다. 조심스럽게 정황을 물어보니, 자식처럼 아끼는 피코가, "나의 피코가!" 납치당한 듯 했다. 와타루는 손자를 납치당해 낙심한 듯한 하기 노인을(와타루는 마음이 무너지는 듯 했다.) 동굴은 막혀 있으니 금방 잡을 수 있다는 말로 안심시켜 드리고는 비좁은 동굴 입구로 몸을 밀어넣었다. 상대가 제정신이 아닌 만큼 방심할 수는 없겠지만, 금방 끝낼 수 있을 것이라 생각했다.

한 시간 후, 와타루는 만족스러운 표정으로 식당에 앉아 돈가스 정식을 시켜먹고 있었다. 오늘 하루 잘 보냈고, 물품도 찾았고, 정신도 머릿속에 제대로 박아주었었다. 자신에게 상 정도는 이런 날은 줘도 된다고 판단했다. 그 만족스러운 평화는 반대편에서 반찬에 자꾸만 젓가락을 뻗어오는 다이고 덕분에 산산조각나고 있었다. 젓가락질이 서툴어 몇번이고 반찬을 떨구는 다이고를 보며 (그래서 다이고가 주로 섭취하는 것은 볶음밥이었다.) 와타루는 한 숨을 쉬었다.

"얌전히 앉아서 네 밥 먹으면 안돼? 젓가락질도 서툰 놈이 먹겠다고 용써서 땅에 다 구르잖아. 먼지 골고루 묻혀 먹으면 더 맛있겠다?"

그렇게 말하며 반찬을 집어 올려주는 와타루의 행동에 다이고가 웃음을 터트렸다. 다이고가 와타루의 된장국에 은혜를 갚는답시고 볶음밥을 퍼담는 동안 와타루는 이 웃음의 임계점이 극도로 낮은 녀석에게 오늘 있던 일을 최대한 웃기지 않게 설명할 방법을 찾아 머리를 쥐어짜냈다. 이츠키가 웃긴 일을 웃기지 않게 말하는데 도가 튼 사람이라면 와타루는 의도하지 않는데도 주변 사람이 웃는 부류였다. 솔직하니까. 그리고 그건 다이고가 옆에 있을 때 전혀 도움이 되지 않아, 와타루는 음식물을 뒤집어쓰게 되기 일쑤였다.

"말해봐. 무슨 좋은 일 있었어?" 다이고가 젓가락으로 와타루의 손등을 꾹꾹 찔렀다. "지금 기분 무지 좋잖아. 내가 된장국에 밥 말아도 화 안내었다고. 아, 됐다. 이건 이렇게 많이 못 먹거든. 와타루군이 매일밤 치킨 시켜줘서 그래."

"내 탓 할거면 다신 안 사줄거야." 와타루가 으르렁거렸다. "지금 말을 어떻게 꺼내야 할지 생각하고 있으니 조용히 잠깐만 있어."

다이고는 다시 돈가스 조각을 떨구었다. "뜸들이지 말고, 진짜 궁금하니까 한문장으로 쉽게 말해줘. 한줄정리. 잘하지, 우리 와타루군?"

와타루는 잠시 생각하다가, 그냥 웃게 놔두는게 좋은 방법이라고 결론지었다. "좋아. 그러면 지금부터 아무것도 입에 넣지마. 넌 분명히 입안에 든거 전부 나한테 내뿜을 테니까. 네가 좋아하는 식으로 설명하자면, 사악한 변태에게서 우리의 러닝슈즈를 무사히 탈환해왔고, 피코는 갈매기였어. 아, 젠장. 다이고, 좀."

예상과 크게 다르지 않게, 다이고는 크게 웃어제끼다 사레가 들려 켁켁대었다. 와타루는 다음에는 입을 다물게 하리라 다짐하며 다이고를 옥상으로 데리고 가 마음을 담은 손바닥으로 등을 퍽퍽 쳐주었다. 기침이 멎은 뒤에서 한참을 웃던 다이고가 와타루의 몸에 풀썩 기대었다. 벌써 저녁이 지나 날이 어둑어둑해지고 있었다. 나름대로 잘 마무리된 하루였다.

"밥 아깝게. 오늘은 그래서 좋은 날이었어, 와타루군?"

다이고, 제발, 그 말은 네 사망플래그라고. 우물우물 말을 씹어삼킨 와타루가 다이고의 몸을 가볍게 고쳐안았다. 다이고의 웃음 포인트가 바닥을 기는게 자신 탓은 아니지 않은가. 이런저런 생각을 하고 있을때 다이고가 조용히 품에 머리를 부벼왔다. 왠일로 얌전한 다이고의 모습에 와타루가 몸을 기대며 낮게 웃었다. 얌전할때 잘 달래 재우고 편하게 일해야지.

오늘은 운 좋은 날 정도가 아니었다.


	2. Coffee milk

"야근 그만 시켰으면 좋겠네- 피부 푸석해진 것좀 볼래?"

"손톱 다듬을 시간에 일을 하면 야근할 필요가 없겠지."

"커피 도로 줄래, 와타루? 아니야, 나는 자비로운 사람이니 줬다 뺏는 치사한 짓은 하지 않겠어. 맛있니, 와타루? 술술 잘 넘어가니?"

"야근 돕는게 누군데. 은혜도 모르는.."

.

사납게 으르렁거리는 와타루의 이마를 푸른 셔츠의 회사원이 꾹꾹 눌렀다. 그런 둘을 말린 것은 하늘색 머리의 마른 청년이었다. 서로 비슷비슷한 나잇대의 세 청년은 아마도 데본 코퍼레이션에서 일하는 이들인 듯 했다.

.

"아빠한테 말해서 줄여달라고 할까?"

흥분해서 선뜻 제안하는 다이고와는 달리 다른 두 회사원의 표정은 영 좋지 못했다. 사장 아들내미란 참 편한 직업이야- 와타루가 잇새로 으르렁거리자 동의하듯 미쿠리가 고개를 끄덕였다. 물론 전혀 눈치채지 못한 다이고가 옆에 와 걸터앉았다.

"일이란 즐기면서 해야한다고 생각해! 그래야 능률도 오르고, 직업에 관한 선호도도 오르고, 우리 기업에서 일하는게 모두에게 좋은 일이었으면 좋겠어!"

즐길 수 있으면. 혀를 쯧쯧 찬 와타루가 다이고 손에 들린 커피에 손을 뻗었다. 능청스레 커피우유 여러개를 내놓은 다이고가 씨익 웃었다. 미쿠리는 눈치 빠르게 빨대를 찾아 비닐봉투를 헤집었다.

"빨대. 다이고, 빨대를 잊었다니."

"주길래 거절했어."

도대체 왜?! 라고 절실하게 묻는 듯한 미쿠리의 표정을 보며 다이고가 의기양양하게 포장을 뜯고 용기를 기울였다. 그리고 셔츠 앞섭에 잔뜩 내용물을 부어버렸다.

.

.

미쿠리가 다이고에게 "서민인 척 하는 것의 절실한 한계"에 관한 긴 강의를 늘어놓고, 와타루가 사무실에서 티슈와 야쿠르트 빨대를 들고 올라와서야 상황은 그럭저럭 정리되었다. 새벽 2시의 고요한 순간은 세 남자가 말없이 커피우유나 빠는 동안 조용히 지나갔다.


	3. crossover-Devon science

"와타루군은 파괴광선, 잘 쓸 수 있지? 그러니까 이 새도 구워줘."

와타루는 끊임없이 떠드는 돌- 배터리(아직도 이게 어떻게 가능한지 모르겠다)를 무시하고 몸을 점검했다. 그렇게 높은 곳에서 이런 최하층까지 떨어졌는데도 몸은 멀쩡했다. 역시 망토는 좋은 재질로 사야 해. 몸을 보호해주는 중요한 도구잖아? 흐뭇하게 웃으며 망토를 터는 와타루의 귀에 다급하게 훌쩍이는 다이돌의 목소리가 들려왔다.

고개를 돌려보니, 왠 펑퍼짐한 비둘기가 다이돌의 위에 꽁지를 대고 앉아있었다. 그래, 배설할 것 같은 느낌으로.

"잠깐잠깐잠깐만 아 아아아아아아아아아아아ㅏ아아"

절규하면서 이제 이 희뿌연 액체에게 더럽혀졌다고, 이제 사람으로 못 돌아간다는 내용의 기묘한 절규를 하는 다이돌을 집은 와타루가 주변에 흐르던 샘물에 다이돌을 담궈 씻어냈다. 조용하게 훌쩍이는 다이돌은 묘하게 와타루의 신경을 자극했다. 어딘가 넓은 호수같은게 있으면 물 수제비라도 뜰텐데. 여성의 하이톤으로 빽빽 울어대는 것도 짜증나는데 저 중후하고 건장한 목소리로 질질 짜니까 점점 정신의 테두리가 깎여나가는 느낌이었다.

* * *

"나는 못생기지 않았어. 마음이 아름다운 사람은 그게 얼굴에 드러나서 아름다운 사람이라고? 이렇게 새끼 새도 보살피잖니?"

"아악! 새! 새다! 진짜 못생겼어! 닭둘기!"

다이돌은 새에 대한 트라우마가 생긴 듯 했다. 온몸이 새의 분비물로 범벅이 되었던 탓이었을까. 사실은 정말 그래도 쌌다고 생각하지만. 안타깝게도 미쿠리는 그것을 자신에 대한 코멘트로 받아들인 듯 바들바들 떨고 있었다. 잔뜩 신경이 곤두선 와타루가 미쿠리의 말이 떨어지기 전 포탈건을 쏴 벽에 구멍을 뚫었다. 아, 아까 마관광살ㅍ 파괴광선으로 대체했었지, 깜빡했다. 화면이 깨진 탓에 미쿠리의 얼굴은 더 이상 보이지 않았고, 다이고는 미묘하게 신경에 거슬리게 웃고 있었다.

* * *

"와타루, 좋은 생각이 났어. 미쿠리를 쓰러트릴 방법이."

"쓰러트려서 뭐 하려고. 무슨 짓 하려고. 너 되게 낮설다. 그런 놈이였냐."

"무슨 생각하는거야.. 그런게 아니라, 미쿠리, 외모 비난에 약하니까. 그리고 우리 호연 지방 사람들은 수험 떄문에 문제가 나오면 풀려고 하는 성질이 있어. 그러니까 답이 너 진짜 못생김으로 나오는 난제를 내면 돼!"

"뭘 의기양양하게 자랑하고 앉아있어?"

"하지만 이 작전은 나도 위험해..."

"그럼 하지마, 난 저기 있는 크고 아름다운 레이져 빔...파괴광선, 그래 파괴광선으로 천장을 뚫어버릴거거든? 지금 못 나가게 된 것도 너 때문이거든?"

"와타루, 내 말 듣고 있어? 나 위험해. 와타루를 두고 죽어버릴지도 모른다고. (다이돌은 스스로의 희생정신에 감동해 울먹이기 시작했다.)

"제발, 무게도 무거운데 사고 좀 치지 않고 가만히 있으면 안돼? 짱돌 주제에?"

"무리야, 와타루. 난 돌인걸? 세상에서 가장 아름다운 생물이라고."

"초등학교 교육은 뒷구녕으로 먹었어? 돌은 생물이 아니야. 그리고 하루종일 가만히 쳐 앉아서 아무 생각 안하는 종족 주제에 세계의 운명을 짊어진 것처럼 말하고 있네."

짜증을 내는 와타루의 품안에 가만히 안긴 다이고가 빠져나가려는 듯 버둥거렸다. 이유모르게 따끈해졌다 차가워졌다 하는 다이돌에 불쾌해진 와타루가 다이돌을 집어던졌다.

* * *

그러니까, 실험을 성공적으로 끝내면, 예쁜 돌을 줄게.

와타루는 자신이 왜 이곳에 있는지조차 이해하지 못했다. 이렇게 공간을 넘나드는 개고생을 하고 나서 저딴 돌같은걸 받을거면, 어디 상점에다 팔아치워버리거나 진작 나가는건데. 누가 날 소각로에 넣으려고 할줄 알았겠어? 망할 친구놈. 혀를 쯧쯧 찬 와타루가 바닥에 떨어진 흐리멍텅한 보라색 코어를 주워들었다. 보라색 코어가 징징대기 시작했다.

"그만...캐야 해.."

"일을... 해야 해.."

"밥 먹고 싶어."

와타루는 소각로에 징징대는 코어를 던져넣었다. 나이스 샷! 코어가 비명을 지르는 소리가 유달리 상쾌하게 들려왔다. 코어의 비명소리가 사그라들자, 다이고의 목소리는 조금 더 깊어지고, ..이걸 뭐라고 해야할지. 참으로도 성숙하게 변했다.

"야아, 와타루. 그거, 내 윤리 코어였나봐. 그거 파괴했으니..이제 어쩌지? 투석전으로 갈까?"

"윤리 의식 따위는 개뿔도 없는 녀석이 좋아하네. 잠깐만, 여기 보세요."

쏟아지던 돌을 피하던 와타루가 아까 주운 파괴ㄱ 레이져 바주카 같은 것을 다이고에게 겨누고는 당겼다. 흰 빛에 감싸인 방은 곧 사그라들었지만(다이고 찌꺼기와 함께), 눈이 보이지 않아 뒤로 넘어진 사이 파티 모자를 쓴 이츠키가 들어와 있었다. 사실 아까 몇번 얻어맞은게 거의 한계라, 사라져 가는 정신 속에서 보인 것은 팔을 잡고 어디론가로 끌려가는 자신의 모습이었다.

* * *

-야아, 와타루. 블랙박스가 있다는 건 처음 알았다니까? 네가 나를 살해한 덕분에. 살인자! 어떻게 이 방의 돌을 전부 부술 수가 있어!

죽일 듯한 기세로 울부짖는 다이고가 미쿠리의 목을 졸랐다. 숨이 막혀 컥컥거리는 미쿠리를 벽에 내던진 다이고가 와타루에게로 눈을 돌렸다. 저 눈, 진심이다. 움직이지 않는 미쿠리를 구할 기회만 노리는 와타루의 허리를 붙잡은 다이고가 다시 소각로로 와타루를 던져넣었다.

- 반성하라고 하고 싶지만, 지금은 우리 회사의 발전이 먼저니까. 주워와. 끝까지 부려먹은 후에 천천히 조각내줄게.

* * *

- 와타루, 이대로 가기에는 뭔가 아쉽지 않아? 네가 여기서 나갈 자격이 있다고 생각해? 네가 한게 뭐가 있니. 내 짐꾼?

[멍청이..! (콜록콜록) 와타루 없이 네가 할 수 있는게 뭐가 있어? 발에 먼지 묻는게 싫어서 제 발로 걷지도 못하는 녀석이.]

- 나는, 멍청이가 아니야.

[맞아..! 너는, 아버지가 내 잘생김을 시험하기 위해 붙여준, 돋보이기 위한, 그런 못생긴 친구야! 못생겼어! 못생겼다고!]

와타루는 이 병신같은 대화를 언제까지 보고 있어야 할지 궁금해했다. 빨리 내보내주었으면 좋겠는데. 슬슬 커피우유가 마시고 싶어진단 말이지.

- 아니야, 나는 못생기지..않았어.

[실패작!]

- 못생긴 사람이 와타루를 여기까지 이끌 수 있니? 돌이 된 멍청이가 잘생길 수 있어?

미쿠리가 다이고를 집어던져대자 엘리베이터가 깨지기 시작했다. 저거 매우 위험한 짱돌 아니야? 무게가 얼마나 나가는거지?

- 못생긴! 사람이! 너를! 그! 엘리베이터! 안으로! 던져넣는다고! ...-...어어...

위태롭게 흔들리던 엘리베이터는 다이고(더 이상 인간형이 아닌, 돌)가 안에 박히자 순식간에 바닥으로 추락하기 시작했다. 와타루가 마지막으로 본 것은, 당황한 듯 손을 뻗는 미쿠리의 모습이었다.


End file.
